monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Scarah Screams
|birthday=December 30 |age=15 |pet= |bffs=Hoodude Voodoo |log= }} Scarah Screams is a 2010/2011-introduced and all-around character. She is a banshee, which is a ghost and a student at Monster High. As a creature that announces death, Scarah has the hardest time convincing her fellow students that she isn't announcing their demise just because she's talking to them. Because of this, Scarah has taken up telepathy classes so she can communicate with others by way of mind-talk, which doesn't generate fear like regular talking does. The one thing it doesn't help her with is cheering during a fearleading routine, which is why she has no interest in re-joining the Fear Squad ever again. Scarah is involved with the exchange program Monster High offers for students from Ireland and is the secretary of the student council. She's in a relationship with Invisi Billy, whom she can interact with with no problems even when he's invisible because of her mindreading ability. Portrayers She is voiced in English by Erin Fitzgerald until the first half of Volume 4. But currently, she is voiced by Paula Rhodes. Character Personality Scarah is shown to be a helpful, but kind of quiet girl, who doesn't like to stand out. Even if a tad distant, she's still very friendly, especially to those close to her. She is shown to be compassionate, and possesses the ability to "read minds." In "Kind: The Shockumentary," she is one of the few ghouls to still raise their hands after the second question, showing she is not self-centered. She enjoys to engage in writing. Appearance Scarah Screams has unusual white eyes, without discernible irises or discernible pupils. She has black hair, worn in a 60s mod fashion, specifically a bouffant flip, with a lime-to-light-olive-green Alice Band. Her skin is a pale blue to greenish tone (blue in the webisodes and TV specials, and green in the artwork) and she has blue to greenish lips. In the cartoon, Scarah is depicted wearing a lime green halter top with an olive green miniskirt, and matching Alice band. The prototype doll also wears a baseball-style letter jacket, in black with hot pink trim. She typically wears a lime-green turtleneck, sweater-styled sleeveless halter top for a shirt or top, and wears a dark-olive-green skirt which is a miniskirt for bottom-wear, with foot wear or shoes being shortish, high-heeled, deep-blue-green heels. Scarah also sports a mini light brown belt around her skirt. Powers and Abilities * Banshee Wail: She has a "wail" or a scream of a banshee, also can be referred to as a banshee's yell. It is also known as shrieking. This is yet to be heard or seen in the cartoon series or TV specials, though. *'Intangibility': Like all ghosts in the ghost world she is intangible and she is able to pass through solid objects. *'Flight': Like all ghosts she is able to fly. *'Immortality': Like all ghosts she is immortal. Skillset * Telepathy: She has an ability to ready other people's mind like reading their feelings and imagination, not just the words they say in their heads. Scarah also did not come with this power as a banshee, but only because she went to "Telepathy Camp". Relationships Family Scarah is the daughter of the Banshee, her mother, which in Irish mythology, is a powerful monster female spirit (in Monster High, a ghost) which in the language, Old Irish, was known as "woman of the mounds". Her mother is a female spirit which in Ireland and parts of Scotland, is a monster who heralds the death of a member of one of the prominent Gaelic families, usually by shrieking or keening. For her profile, Scarah says under "Parents:" that her monster parent is "The bean sí (Banshee)". The name "bean sí" is the Old Irish language name for "Banshee", as it seems. Her mother is known more commonly to Scaremerican (American) monsters as "Banshee" in English. Friends The Facebook update of November 19, 2011 mentioned that Scarah helps Spectra Vondergeist with improving her makeup choices and skills, implying they are friends. Scarah is good friends with Hoodude Voodoo, who has a locker near her. Scarah likes Hoodude, because he is a good listener, and Hoodude, being a sensitive soul, just appreciates all positive attention he gets. She is friends with Iris Clops, shown in most webisodes, but most prominently in "Kind: The Shockumentary," as they forgive each other after arguing. Romance Heath Burns has, four times (in "Hyde Your Heart," "Ghostly Gossip," "Hoodoo That Voodoo That You Do," and "Fright On!"), tried to impress Scarah. In the Spring 2012 issue of Teen Scream, she says that she has a boyfriend, but his identity was never revealed and a year later, she was single again. Her new crush was Invisi Billy, whom she hooked up with in "Scarah-Voyant" and is certainly dating him in the doll diaries, as shown by [[Invisi Billy's New Scaremester diary|Invisi Billy's New Scaremester diary]], where Invisi Billy introduces both her and Catty Noir as his BFFs. Timeline * May 05, 2010: Scarah Screams makes her 2D cartoon debut as a backgrounder in "Jaundice Brothers." * July 07, 2011: Mattel requests the trademark for Scarah Screams. * July 21, 2011: Scarah Screams is one of the contenders in the doll election of 2011. * July 24, 2011: Scarah Screams's contest description is posted on the ''Monster High'' Facebook account. * August 11, 2011: Scarah Screams is declared the winner of the doll election of 2011. * May 29, 2012: Scarah Screams is revealed to be the San Diego Comic-Con International exclusive of 2012 through MattyCollector.com. * June 12, 2012: Scarah Screams, along with Hoodude Voodoo, is officially announced as the San Diego Comic-Con exclusive on the Monster High Facebook account, and in the Gory Gazette. * July 12, 2012: Scarah Screams's debut doll is for sale at San Diego Comic-Con International as that year's exclusive. * July 12, 2012: Scarah Screams's profile art is revealed. * July 12, 2012: Scarah Screams makes her diary debut in her SDCCI diary. * July 12, 2012: Scarah Screams makes her cartoon debut as a character in "Undo the Voodoo." * September 26, 2013: Scarah Screams makes her 3D cartoon debut in "13 Wishes". Notes * Her name is a pun on Sarah mixed with "scare". * Her birthday is December 30, making her a Capricorn * In Haunted, Scarah is among the ghost students that are abducted from Monster High by Principal Revenant. Gallery Hero-Scarah-Character_tcm580-206879.jpg|link=Scarah Screams 5282cecebac3b4ae88e7d6479ef98df3.jpg tumblr_nwzxs3Lb5c1u3owddo1_1280.png tumblr_nwy5vmuRKR1tc5d60o1_500.jpg tumblr_nxg2o2GGLq1tc5d60o1_500.png tumblr_nx1ww9GRGW1tc5d60o1_500.jpg Profile art - We Are Monster High Scarah.png Scarah Screams Freak Du Chic_.png tumblr_nx1s8yhbFl1tc5d60o1_1280.png|link=Scarah Screams tumblr_nwziubqvUM1tc5d60o1_500.jpg|link=Scarah Screams tumblr_nybk2la73q1tc5d60o1_1280.jpg|link=Scarah Screams Doll stockphotography - Freaky Fusion - Fusion-Inspired Ghouls Scarah.jpg Scarah-Voyant - cemetery meeting.jpg Icon - Scarah Screams.jpg Scarah0091.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Fay Category:Fear Squad members Category:San Diego Comic-Con International 2011 Category:Ghosts Category:Generation 1 characters Category:Comic characters